One Lucky Day
by DarkHeart9397
Summary: Jinx finds out some news that could change her and Wally's life forever. She thinks it's bad luck, but what will he think? Wrote by Dark Deviant


"Oh shit, oh fuck." She knew it would happen to her, she just knew it. That was what her whole life was all about after all. Bad luck. The universe would throw her one good thing and then fling a pile of bad things her way. The good thing, Wally, of course. She was positive that the red-haired, blue-eyed speedster was the best thing to have ever happened to her. And now their perfect life together would be ruined. It was too soon, they hadn't been together long enough. It wasn't that she minded the idea, but their relationship was too young yet. 'How will I tell him?' Jinx thought to herself. 'Will he even be willing to stay after he finds out?' It just wasn't fair. They had only even recently gotten to that next step in their relationship. And this would ruin everything. No way could he be happy about this, not with her luck at least.

Jinx was beginning to hyperventilate. The feeling of claustrophobia sank in and she paced around the small bathroom. "I've gotta get out of here," she said to herself.

Next thing she knew she was running out the door of their small apartment and into the street. She just kept running with no destination in mind. She had no idea what was going on until she realized she was sitting on a park bench bawling her eyes out. It was bad enough that Wally was away right now because of the stir their relationship had caused amongst the Justice League, but now, they had to deal with this.

It started to rain, but she didn't even notice. Jinx just sat on that park bench, getting soaked to the bone for who knows how long. The sky grew darker by the second and Jinx only moved when a sharp crack of lightning less than a mile away made her jump.

"Jinx?" She gasped when she heard the voice that she would recognize anywhere.

"Wally, what are you doing back?" She was surprised to see him back so soon. She thought they'd still be chewing him out for falling for a villainess.

"I split after I pointed out all the lovely female villains that their precious Bat has gotten together with. You should've seen Wonder Woman's face," he chuckled, "she looked about ready to throttle him." Jinx giggled, tears still mingling with the raindrops on her cheeks. "Then I saw that you weren't there when I got home, so I came looking for you," his eyes darkened with concern. "Come on Jinx, it's pouring. Let's get home and get dried off."

He was about to pick her up and rush them both home when she spoke, "Wally? I...I'm...dammit why is this so hard?" Wally sat down on the bench next to her despite the rain and waited for her to speak. His quiet understanding was enough to give her confidence. "Wally, I'm pregnant."

Jinx watched as his eyes widened slightly in shock. Before she knew it, she was being swept into his arms and rushed to their apartment. He set her down gently then ran to get towels to dry them both off. When he came back, he draped some towels over Jinx's shoulders and calmly said, "So, we're going to have a baby?"

"I'm sorry Wally. This is all my fault. Me and my damn bad luck."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down hun. What are you talking about? A baby should be a happy thing."

"Yeah, except that we're too young and it's too soon in our relationship and none of your family and friends trust me because I'm an ex-villain and this means you're going to be stuck with me forever even if we don't stay together because of the kid."

Wally smirked and chuckled quietly, "Slow down Jinxy. One problem at a time. Though, if you ask me, all those sounded like excuses not problems."

"I'm confused. Are you happy about this?"

"Jinx, every moment with you has been happiness for me. I'm ecstatic that we get to create something beautiful together. Sure we're young, but we've also got a lot of support. Trust me, they'll all love you after they get to know you." Wally wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and felt her relax in his arms. "Everything will be alright. We will make it through whatever life throws at us because we're strong enough apart, but we're unstoppable together."

Jinx looked up into those perfect blue eyes, letting the sight ease away any of her worries left after his healing hug. "I love you Wally."

"I love you too Jinx."


End file.
